


Amnesia

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [24]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, this is a 5 seconds of summer song yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	Amnesia

six months.  
Dennis had been gone for six months, away from Mac for six months. Living it up in North Dakota with some women and their kid.  
Mac still didn't know why he needed to go all the to _North Dakota_ , surely she could have moved to _Philly_.

Mac found himself listening to one particular song more often than his favourites, for example the only time that he would listen to his favourite song 'Hollaback Girl' was when he was at the rainbow, or dancing in front of his mirror, his happy song being replaced by Amnesia by some boy band he hadn't cared to learn the name of.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

He knew it was stupid to so affected by Dennis' departure, Dennis was always going to leave him in one way or another. Mac suspected that Dennis always knew his true feelings.  
He would definitely play with Mac's emotions

_I remember the makeup running down your face_

Of course Mac missed Dennis, he was his best friend, sure he had Charlie, but Charlie stank and Mac could not go back and live in that goddamn apartment, disgusting, cat infested apartment.

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape_

Mac guessed it would just be easier for him to man up and get over Dennis, the man who honestly had never actually really been a real friend, shooting down Mac's hopes and dreams more often than not.

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape_

 


End file.
